


Teddiebear chocolates

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Souji just wants to spend White day with his adorable boyfriend





	Teddiebear chocolates

“You’re up to something you perv.” Yosuke’s voice reminded Souji that he was still in public and that his expression could be easily seen. He tried to smooth a patient smile on his face but Yosuke’s laugh let him know that he had already been caught. “You’re terrible.”

“I’m just looking to return the sweet favour.” Souji pointed out as he added the items to his basket. “What on earth do you think I’m up to Yosuke? All I’m thinking is that my boyfriend worked so hard last month. He was so adorable and sweet. I should take this chance to do something sweet for him. Since it will be white day.” Souji pointed out.

“Yeah.” Yosuke rolled his eyes. “So convincing if it wasn’t for the fact aht you’re a perv and you enjoy embarrassing Kanji at every turn. Do you have to make your claims so public? Some of us get traumatised very easily you know.”

“Good.” Souji scoffed. “Next time you’ll understand what it means when I tell you to wait outside. And it wasn’t even that bad.” He ignored Yosuke’s loud scoff. “Clothes were still on and the first thing you saw when you came barging in was me.” He met Yosuke’s gaze. “I wouldn’t have been in a good mood if you had managed to catch an eyeful of anymore than that.”

“You’re so possessive.” Yosuke rolled his eyes. “So damn possessive. You do that shit so that nobody can even get near him. You have issues you hear me. You have issues dude.”

“What’s wrong with hanging onto what’s yours?” Souji muttered as he eyed the bag if icing powder. He thought of the small bag at home and added two to his basket. “I don’t mind people’s opinion changing now. That doesn’t mean I want to deal with flies and mosquitoes that should know better.”

“Dude.” Yosuke laughed. “The only one who finds Kanji cute the way you do. Has to be you, maybe Nanako-chan. Most definitely his mom. But everyone else thinks a bear is at the door.”

“One with soft fur and paws. I don’t want anyone tempted into trying to get a cuddle in when I’m not looking.” Souji confessed. He ignored Yosuke’s loud sigh. “I’m allowed to feel the way I feel. Kanji’s adorable. The way he trusts me and lets me be with him.” Just the memories were warming him. “I like making him smile. When he feels special and good that flush goes everywhere did you know that?”

“I was perfectly fine not knowing it too.” Yosuke groaned. “You’re seriously up to no good. You have no damn shame. I don’t even want to think what you’re going to do.”

“Heads up.” Souji said lazily. “Don’t come to the roof.” Yosuke’s load distressed groan made him laugh. “And I’m not going home with you then either. I have boyfriend spoiling plans.”

“More like debauching plans.” Yosuke grumbled. “You want me show you to the supply section too? Since you’re planning in advance.”

Souji paused to consider it before he shook his head. “Doesn’t seem right.” He clapped Yosuke hard on the shoulder. “But I’ll keep it in mind and be certain to ask you for help when the time comes partner. Thank you.”

“I hate you.” Yosuke stressed. “I really hate you sometimes.”

X

His boyfriend was adorable. Souji was enjoying the time they were having together on the rooftop. He had given Kanji a peek of the chocolates to come. Mostly because he knew that during classes they would be the first thing on Kanji’s mind.

He had worked hard on the design and the icing. He had made them as cute as possible and when he had shown Kanji he had watched softness form in his boyfriend’s eyes. That was just perfect. Kanji was honestly so sweet that Souji could not get enough of it.

He had watched his boyfriend eye his gift and wished he could ditch class in order to keep Kanji with him. Sadly he could not. Well Kanji could skip. Souji really could not and he should not. So he had sent Kanji off to class with only a kiss to keep him until they were able to meet after class.

Now that they were on the roof everything was sliding into place for him. Kanji was blushing over the teddiebear chocolates. He had worked damn hard on them so Souji was not in the mood to be interrupted.

“Souji-senpai. They are so cute I almost don’t want to eat them.” Kanji whispered as he held up the first one. His eyes were so warm and soft as he looked over the chocolate.

“Well they have to get eaten.” Souji pointed out before he took the chocolate from Kanji. “Don’t mind the little ears and the begging eyes.” He teased as he held the bear up to Kanji’s lips. He waited for Kanji to open his mouth before he moved the chocolate and pressed a kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth. “Got ya.”

“Senpai!” Kanji glanced around the empty roof as he flushed. “You just-“

“Kissed my cute boyfriend who doesn’t seem to like my gift.” Souji teased. “It’s cute but I did it because you like cute things. And I like you and I think you’re cute.” He watched the way Kanji peeked at him. “I didn’t mean for you not to want to eat them. I just wanted you to have something else that was cute.”

“Senpai is being the cute one.” Kanji muttered. “And being totally unfair too.” He had a flush on his cheeks as he brought the chocolate up to his mouth and bit carefully. Souji hid his laughter as he watched Kanji eat and eat until the chocolate was gone. “Senpai’s so unfair.”

“I thought I was cute.” Souji teased. “How cute am I? I’m not going to fight you on the unfair part.” He admitted. “Even I think sometimes I tease you too much but that’s only because I’m waiting…” He trailed off. “For you to do a little teasing of your own.” He leaned forward until his forehead brushed Kanji’s. “Don’t you have your own thoughts about what you want to do with your senpai… if I’m so cute…”

The kiss was sweet. Sweet from the chocolate and sweet from how gentle Kanji was. Soft, sweet and everything that Souji loved about him. He let Kanji set the pace and matched it. His boyfriend was so sweet and adorable. Sooner or later Souji was going to eat him right up.

 


End file.
